Define Normal
by Rydina-Black
Summary: This isn't the story of my life, it's the story of what happened after my death. Roxas lost his whole world after a fatal crash. Now he must survive a horny red-head, a hyperactive brunette, and his own inner demons. Yaoi. AkuRoku SoRiku. Others Possible
1. Prologue: The Crash

_Hello again. This is Rydina Black speaking. This is my story that I took down to rewrite, so here's the new version, enjoy._

Define Normal

Prologue: The Crash

By: Rydina Black

**Normal is not something to aspire to; it's something to get away from.**

**-Jodie Foster**.

(Roxas)

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"What?" I asked groggily, having just been woken up from a nice nap.

"Roxas, it's Nami. My brother and I are going to the movies and I want you to be there," My best friend, Naminé, responded. Normally, she was quiet and reserved, but she was always, well, different around me.

"Fine, fine, what are we seeing and when does it start?"

"We're seeing Iron Man 2, and it starts in about fifteen minutes,"

"Wait, fifteen minutes! I can't make it to the theater that fast!"

"Well, speed, do anything to get here as soon as possible."

"Well, I'll be there as soon as possible. See you soon."

"See ya," With that, I hopped off the couch, grabbed my cell phone and keys, and raced out to the garage, starting up my classic, turquoise '65 Ford Mustang that I got for my seventeenth birthday. Anyway, I sped out of the driveway, down the street, and off to the highway. Little did I know at the time, but I would never see my house ever again.

It was a short drive to the theater downtown, but as soon as I set out, it began to pour down rain, making the road slick and slippery as ice. The rain reduced visibility to almost zero. All I could see was the head and taillights of the other cars. The air was full of the sound of horns blaring and honking, tires screeching, plus thunder and lightning. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a strange pair of lights speeding towards me. A single semi-truck horn stood out from the rest of the noise. Everything slowed down. A semi truck was speeding towards me. The car refused to stop, skidding on the slippery ice. The semi slammed right into the side of my Mustang, sending it flipping over and over and over, off the edge of the bridge. I was thrown from the car. Before it could even register in my mind what had happened, I was in the water of the rushing Hearts River, sinking. The water rushed into my lungs as I involuntarily gasped for air. A burning pain filled my chest I struggled for air. But it was like I was wearing iron boots. I couldn't get out. I just kept on sinking. Then as the pain in my chest subsided, my vision went black.

_Ohh. It's a cliffy. Yes, I know it is short, but it IS just the prologue. The actual first chapter will be much longer. __Review and you get a brownie, because cookies are so overrated and cake is too much work. Remember, authors run on reviews and the three rules of my reviews; Long reviews equal long responses, I will respond to ALL reviews, and don't be scared to offer advice (But don't be blatantly mean). Thank you for reading and I will update very soon._


	2. The Boy from the Canal

Define Normal

Chapter 1: The Boy from the Canal

By: Rydina Black

(Axel)

It was a normal enough day. The sky was clear and the sun was shining. I was walking through the city of Radiant Garden, right along the Bastion Canal, not thinking about anything. I loved not thinking about anything. Thinking is too much work if you ask me. Especially on days like this. Nothing could ruin this day. Suddenly, a woman screamed. I looked in her direction, and saw her pointing at the canal. My gaze followed her finger and saw a small form floating down the canal. It was obviously a child, probably about twelve. Here we go again.

I jumped in, wrapping my long arms around the boy, and threw him onto the sidewalk along the canal. I was about to pull myself out, but no, it couldn't be that easy. A boat suddenly went by and flipped me over. I struggled against the wake, trying desperately to get out of the water. Eventually, I managed to escape the canal. Don't ask me how; let's just say it involved a knife, a ripped shirt, and a rudder. I immediately gave the boy mouth-to-mouth, trying to revive him. I tried again and again, but nothing. Finally, in a fit of rage, I slammed my fist into his chest. It turns out that that was all that was needed, because, all of the sudden, he coughed up a ton of water. He kept coughing, and coughing, and coughing. Finally, once he was done, his eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring into the deepest blue eyes I've ever seen. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a raspy squeak came out. He must be a mute.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." I said as I tried to help him up, but his legs didn't seem to be working. He just crashed back down. I ended up carrying him all the way to my best friend Demyx's house, which was much closer than mine. Plus, he's a doctor, so he might be able to tell me if there's anything wrong. Since I knew the route by heart, I took the time to take in the little boy's appearance. He had deep blue eyes and golden blonde, spiky hair. His clothes were nothing special, a black sweatshirt, a pair of distressed dark blue jeans, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a silver, stylized X pendent necklace. Before I noticed, I was at the small cottage Demyx called home.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice call from inside when I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Demyx. It's Axel. Open up." I answered. The door flew open and right in front of me stood Demyx James Kurmo, doctor extraordinaire. His bizarre Mohawk-mullet thing that he called hair was messy and it was obvious the

"Nothing much. What's with the kid?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde in my arms. 

"Found him in the canal. I was wondering if you could tell me if there's anything wrong with him. Hasn't said a word since I pulled him out."

"Well, bring him inside and I'll tell you what I can." The boy looked at me questioningly, then shrugged. I carried him inside and set him on the counter. Demyx came back in carrying a white briefcase with a red cross on both sides. Inside was a mass of medical stuff and such. He did a wide array of tests on the boy, constantly writing down bits of information on a clipboard. He did everything, from looking down his throat, to testing his reflexes, and finally, taking his temperature.

"There isn't wrong with the kid, from what I can see. I don't know why he isn't speaking. His throat is probably just sore from all the coughing. What are you going to do with him?"

"I haven't really thought that far ahead, but I guess I can watch him until we can find his parents."

"Axel, just one piece of advice for you, don't get attached. You will have to give him up eventually."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"I'm serious Axel."

"I get it, now; let's get back to him before he does something stupid." I said right before I slipped past Demyx and back into the kitchen. There, the boy was still sitting on the counter and smiled at me as I entered the room. Together, me carrying the blonde bridal style, we left Demyx's house and began traveling through the city streets towards my home, the massive building that dominated the skyline, Hollow Bastion. On the way, the young boy fell asleep in my arms. He was just so adorable, sleeping in my arms like this.

Anyway, once we made it to the palace, I took him to a guest bedroom and laid him down to sleep. Then, realizing how tired I was from the canal, carrying him to Demyx's house, and carrying him back here, I couldn't stop myself, so I lay down next to him and was asleep within minutes.


	3. I'M BACK!

**Thank you to all who have read my story. Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. But, I am alive. You see, my sister recently died in a car crash, and I've been in mourning. But, I'm back. I look forward to writing again. **

Love, Rydina Black


End file.
